TotalDramaNaruto
| place= 3/16 | alliances = Febrisa Four | challenges = 8 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 37 | image2 = | season2= 35 | tribes2= | place2= Runner-Up (2/24) | alliances2= | challenges2= 8 | votesagainst2= 11 | days2= 39 |seasonscompeted = 2 |dayslasted = 76 |tribalwins = 10 |individualwins = 6 |totalchallengewins = 16 |totalvotes = 12 }} also known as Gevonte is a contestant on and . He also competed on Big Brother UK 8 and later on Celebrity Big Brother UK 5 as Shane, as well as on . Starting out on the Brisa tribe, Gevonte was given the chance to lay low at the start of the game before finding himself in the majority come merge and garnered favor with the jury, only to find his game cut short with him being the final juror. Profile Name(Age): Gevonte (21) Tribe Designation: Brisa Current Residence: Chicago, IL Personal Claim To Fame: I got shot at once :| Inspiration in Life: Bianca Del Rio tbh. Hobbies: Cooking, Binge watching, Sleeping Pet Peeves: Extra for the sake of extra and Taylor Stocker. 3 Words To Describe You: Funny, Hyperactive, Loyal. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Camera to take pics, my best friend to spend time with, and LOTS of water. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I always flip between Fabio's goofiness and David's neurotic tendencies. Reason for being on Survivor: Because 703 is lit and I was ready to spread my ORG wings! Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: IDK man but I'm gonna try my best. Something random always seems to stop me tho. Survivor: El Salvador Voting History Survivor: Mount Olympus Profile Tribe: Mytikas Hometown: Louisiana Current Residence: Chicago, Illinos Personal Claim To Fame: I make a meaaaaaan seasoned meats. Inspiration in Life: MovieBitches. GO WATCH THEM IF YOU LOVE DRAG RACE AND MOVIES. Pet Peeves: Bitches and assholes. Previous Finishes: 3rd place Final Juror -_- Favorite Past Moment: God there's so many?? Winning my first ever individual immunity in an org by just being liked? Winning Player of the Season is probably tied with that too cause how ICONIC. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: The Muses: Nadine Goddess of iconic Art. Posie Goddess of Knowledge and Tyler....just... GOD. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Matthew William Lott Berk. Oh and Eddie the Pedo Ratchet :) Why Did You Come Back?: Because I've been thirsting after 703 for 5000 years now since my season and I need to not only redeem myself, but my horrible sausagefest of a season as well. ES was NOT that bad you guys come oooooonn!! >_< Voting History Post Survivor Trivia *Gevonte was an alternate for . **He later appeared on . Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:El Salvador Contestants Category:Brisa Tribe Category:Gibby Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:El Salvador Jury Members Category:Player Of The Season Category:Returning Players Category:Mount Olympus Contestants Category:Mytikas Tribe Category:Filoxenia Tribe Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:The Genius IV Contestants